


Up In the Pyramid

by sebos



Category: Daft Punk, EDM, Electronic Dance Music RPF, The Strokes
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:45:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebos/pseuds/sebos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lead singer of The Strokes and one half of Daft Punk Thomas Bangalter fool around during a live set after developing a new relationship and Thomas really hopes they don't get caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up In the Pyramid

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE THREE PAGES IN LESS THAN TWO HOURS CAN ONE PERSON JUST READ THIS SO I CAN FEEL ACCOMPLISHED
> 
> ALSO CAN MORE PEOPLE SHIP DP/JULIAN KTHANKS

Thommy Bang Bang. The more Thomas Bangalter repeated that in his head the more it made sense for him to be nick named that. At least that’s what his fans had deemed to be his nick name, he would never have given that name to himself and he sure as hell didn’t want any of his friends calling him that. The reason this was so fitting was because of two things, one being that ‘bang’ was literally in his name so there was that, and second was the fact that when he performed along his shorter partner during live shows he did have a tendency to ‘bang’ the sound board. It’s not like he was intentionally trying to hump the equipment he just got so into the music and got so excited in the moment that he just thrusted his hips to the rhythm which resulted in a rather promiscuous series of movements. Of course Guy-Man never noticed so he never commented on what Thomas did up there in their pyramid which is what Thomas preferred, and right now he was so fucking glad his partner never looked over to see just exactly what he was doing because if he did he’d probably stop the show right there and then. 

Tonight the reason for Thomas’ frantic thrusting into the equipment was due to a certain someone’s new boyfriend hiding underneath where Thomas was working and happily sucking his French lover off during his show. So far they had gone five minutes without being detected which was a new record for the couple. The boyfriends liked to think of themselves as exhibitionists especially after the first few months of dating, they just couldn’t keep their hands or mouths to themselves. The pair couldn’t stand to be away from each other so much to the point where they’d go on tours with each other along with interviews and meetings with their respected record labels. They were the music industries current power couple and everyone seemed to think they were adorable and charming so when the two were seen together there was almost always a pap or two lurking around taking pictures. Thank god that wasn’t the case this time. There was no way anyone could sneak up into the pyramid and take a picture of what scandalous action was going on right now. It was true that they liked the attention of being in the public eye especially when being intimate but not this intimate. In fact this wasn’t even Thomas’ idea in the first place, he preferred to leave the actual sex to the bedroom and kissing for the public but Julian wanted to go a step further in their exhibitionism which led to their current situation. 

So far things were going alright; Julian was keeping a steady pace bobbing his head up and down taking in Thomas’ dick an inch at a time. He started by taking the tip then pulling off with a soft ‘pop’ that was drowned out by the sound of the blaring music, then he would open his mouth wider and take the tip in his mouth along with another inch of Thomas and he would repeat the process until he felt the head of his boyfriend’s cock touch the back of his throat. That was Julian’s limit. The younger man began to gag feeling the pulsing cock go too far down and Thomas’ eager thrusts really didn’t help him he just gagged even more to the point where he started spitting up and quickly pulled away. Feeling a sudden rush of cold air sweep across his wet cock Thomas looked down to check on Julian. Did he push him too far? Leaning back, the slender man peeked under the table to look at his smaller boyfriend who was massaging his throat; at least he wasn’t throwing up. 

Julian looked up at the robot mask staring down at him and gave a thumbs up, this was only a small obstacle keeping him from pleasing his man. Trusting Guy-Man to take over for a quick second, Thomas crouched down and leaned in pressing the mouth of his helmet to Julian’s lips simulating a kiss as best as he could with the robot disguise on before he had to go back to work so no one would notice his absence. As soon as the Frenchman returned to his work Julian continued on with his as well, taking Thomas’ cock in hand and pumping it in his fist watching the pre-cum dribble down the head and onto Julian’s fingers. Above him, Thomas was thrusting harder into the other man’s hand and grunting like an animal under his mask, god bless for the loud music that covered up every ungodly sound he made while receiving this blow job. He clenched his fists and tried so incredibly hard to focus on playing the right sound bites, keeping the crowd happy, and ensuring Guy-Man was oblivious to what was happening right next to him. 

Of course Julian felt like things were a little too boring so he took Thomas into his mouth again and swirled his tongue around the tip of Thomas’ cock, lapping up the pre-cum and dragging his tongue down the base of his dick making Thomas’ thighs shake. Being overly confident in himself in his current situation Julian decided to jump the gun and continue sucking his boyfriend’s cock only this time humming around him to the beat of the music, his plump lips vibrating against the skinny Frenchman’s member. That was what sent Thomas over the edge. He grabbed the edge of the table his hand completely leaving the launch pads and gave a few quick and hard thrusts into Julian’s mouth screaming under his mask as he came hard down Julian’s throat. That really caught Guy-Man’s attention, he was curious as to why Thomas had stopped playing and why he was hunched over the table like he was going to throw up. The shorter Frenchman set up the next song to play and turned his attention to his friend, patting his back and poking his arm seeing as they couldn’t actually talk to each other through the helmets. 

Feeling his partner’s arm on his Thomas panicked and shoved him away waving his hands trying to get him to go back to what he was doing but it was too late, Guy had gotten a full view of Julian with his friend’s dick in his mouth. The three just stood there for a moment, completely motionless as the lights flashed and music continued on in the back ground. Thomas was far too tired from his intense orgasm to even try to cover it up and Guy-Man was bound to find out eventually so why not now, in the middle of the show, where everyone could see? 

Thinking the best thing to do was to save the other Frenchman’s eyes from seeing anymore, Julian tucked his boyfriend back into his pants and inched back farther under the table trying to stay hidden. His attempts to stay hidden failed though when Guy bent down and tilted his helmet to stare at the rocker. Julian wasn’t normally scared of his boyfriend’s partner but with that helmet on there was no telling what emotion he was feeling, it was most likely anger for numerous reasons. But if that was the case it really didn’t seem like it because Guy-Man just stood back up, zipped Thomas’s pants up, and went back to playing the next track. Taking his time to catch his breath and collect himself, Thomas straightened himself out quickly reaching down to give his boyfriend a gentle pat the cheek and went on to play alongside Guy-Man until the set ended and the show was over. Julian remained under the table playing with his phone until Thomas offered him a hand and helped him out. The crowd had cleared out and it was just them and the cleanup crew now. Now that they were in the light Thomas could see what a mess he made all over Julian’s face and shirt and frantically tried to wipe the now dried cum off of his boyfriend’s face while Guy took off helmet, his hair practically plastered to his face with sweat. Thomas did the same after Julian had batted his hand away and wiped his face with his sleeve. The tall skinny man let out a sigh of relief after the helmet was off his head; it always felt so nice to take it off after having it on for so long. He was only able to relish that feeling for a moment though before he felt his shorter partner’s harsh gaze on him, he didn’t even have time to make up an explanation before Guy-Man just flat out asked,  
“So are you going to tell me why mister Casablancas was giving you a blow job during our set?”

Thomas just stammered and had a hard time finding the words to explain exactly why that had happened. How would one even go about explaining that he didn’t even know, but the truth was so blunt he felt wrong for saying it, so Julian stepped in and said it for him. 

“Because getting a blow job to good music is fucking amazing. Have you ever done it?”

Thomas whipped his head to stare at Julian in horror, was he seriously offering to suck Guy off during another set no less? And more importantly, was Guy going to accept it? There was a moment of silence between the three men as the short Frenchmen looked at his two friends actually thinking over the offer. Then Guy-Man just shrugged pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his tights leather pants and mumbling,

“No but if you show me just how ‘fucking amazing’ it is I won’t tell anyone about what I witnessed up here in the pyramid tonight.”

A sigh of relief was heard from Thomas when he realized that Guy wouldn’t share he and Julian’s dirty little secret but he was also a bit nervous about his boyfriend sucking his friend off. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad, he’d just have to wait and see. Maybe Guy would be able to control himself better than Thomas had and Julian would have a good time having another man’s cock in his mouth. Sometimes sharing wasn’t all that bad for Thommy Bang Bang.


End file.
